Blurred vision
by purplepagoda
Summary: This is set in the summer of 2007. A new life for this family. A mother tries to let go of her daughter, but her daughter leaves her something important to keep her going. A daughter faced with a choice between two people. A daughter choosing to travel ar
1. A great fall

22. This 22 was different from all the rest. She had just graduated college and was preparing to jet-set around the world with her beau. She was 22 and had a fresh set of eyes, but her heart was heavy with guilt. She was leaving. Leaving the her home. And her family, but she just had to know if there was life beyond her family and her home. But she was sure that she was making the right choice. She was giving up a past for a future. A great future. He had promised her everything she ever wanted, she just had to give up everything she ever had. He promised her a life of luxury with him. Her heart kept telling her she was wrong, but she had to overcome that feeling. It was amazing how much a year had changed her, aged her. She now looked older, more sophisticated and classy, but she looked aged. She was only 22 there were dark circles under her eyes, and an expression only earned through strife. He'd cheated on her, but she had put that behind her she was willing to do anything to be with the man she loved.

On the plane: She was sitting on the couch of the private jet staring out the window waiting for take off. She sighed just before she realized he was standing behind her.

"Ready?" He asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah." She droned. If he only knew what he'd put her though, what he was making her give up.

Lorelai's:  
Lorelai was sitting on the couch. In the middle actually. On one side of her was April her step-daughter. They had grown close. They liked each other. April was spending the week with Lorelai and Luke because Anna had gone out of town. Luke was at work, and Lorelai had promised April that she would teach her spontaneity. It had definitely worked so far. However on the other side of Lorelai was a car seat. In the car seat lie a 4 month old baby dressed in a pink sun dress with daisies on it. She had golden skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. Trademark eyes. An angel. But it wasn't Lorelai's angel. Lorelai was due any day with a daughter. Her daughter with Luke.  
"Lorelai?" April says softly.  
"Huh?"  
"Where did she go?" April asks curiously.  
"With him." She uttered. His named was not mentioned in her house because it was taboo. It had cursed her family and it would never be spoken in this house.  
"Where?"  
"Half way around the world." Lorelai answered honestly.  
"Why would she leave?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well when is she coming back?" April cries.  
"I don't think she is."  
"But what about the baby? It's her baby."  
"Not anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"April she's not coming back. Not for me or you, or her grandparents, or her father, or Luke. Why would she come back for her kid?"  
"Because it's her kid."  
"April I know you look up to her and you don't understand this, but neither do I."  
"So you're going to raise her?"  
"I don't have a choice."  
"So did she ever tell him?" April squeaks.  
"No."  
"Why? It's his kid?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
"How does she expect you to raise her kid? You have one of your own to raise."  
"I know. April I doesn't matter, I will. April I know that you are still adjusting to all of this, but this doesn't change anything..."  
"Except diapers." April jokes.  
"Yeah."  
"So when do you want me to move my stuff."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well you don't have enough bedrooms."  
"You can keep your hand me down room. That's your space here. The babies can share a room. They won't be big enough to know the difference until you're off to college any way. April just because there are going to be more people in this dysfunctional family doesn't mean you loose your place. Your still Luke's daughter, and my step-daughter. Your still our mad scientist, you always will be."  
"Gee that's comforting. I always wanted to be someone's mad scientist."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yes I do."  
Lorelai gently picks up the baby out of the car seat with out looking.  
"How'd you do that?"  
"You mean since I didn't see her wake up?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's just a super power."  
Lorelai hands the baby to April.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Practice for the future."  
"I'll drop her."  
"No you won't."  
"My sisterly duties will not include diaper changing will it?"  
"I would say no, but I'd be lying. Just think of it as an experiment. I'll teach you, and then you can do it."  
"Sounds like fun." April says sarcastically.  
_A/N: Name suggestions for either of the babies? The one that's already there or the one Lorelai is pregnant with. The 1st baby's 1st name is Lorelai, but they call her by her middle name. Help me please. __OH and please no flames. _


	2. Flying

Just before dinner (Before Luke gets home with stuff from the diner):  
"Lorelai."  
"What April?"  
"Can you tell me _the_ story. I don't really understand the whole situation."  
"Yes I'll tell you the story."  
As Lorelai told the story she relived it.  
It had all started when Rory moved in with Logan.  
_Flashback:  
__Late February 2006:  
__Rory was at Lorelai's because she needed advice.  
_"_Why are you crying?" Lorelai asked as Rory enters the house.  
__"He cheated on me."  
_"_When?"  
_"_When we broke up."  
_"_You were taking a break." Lorelai admitted only because she was unsympathetic. She tried to warn Rory.  
_"_No we weren't." Rory screams  
__End of flashback._

_Flashback_:  
_April fool's day 2006:  
_"_Mom!" Rory cried as she frantically ran into the house looking for her mother?  
_"_What?" Lorelai groans as Rory finds her in the kitchen paying bills.  
_"_I need help! I screwed up and I don't know what to do."  
_"_Rory what are you talking about?" Lorelai complained as Rory seated herself.  
_"_I think I'm pregnant."  
_"_Oh ok." Lorelai hummed not taking Rory seriously.  
_"_I am."  
_"_Alright Rory. Thank you for trying." Lorelai murmured  
_"_For trying what?" Rory asked obliviously.  
_"_Today's April fool's. You are joking right?" Lorelai accused.  
_"_No I'm serious." Rory cracks.  
__End of flashback._

_Flashback:  
__November 21st 2006: After learning she was pregnant Rory was determined to tell Logan. She never got around to it. And she was to sick in the beginning, and nervous at the end to gain much weight. Logan was out of town when she went into labor. At the hospital:  
_"_She's beautiful." Lorelai commented.  
_"_Ok." Rory vocalized.  
_"_So what's her name?"  
_"_I don't care." Rory added.  
_"_Rory she's your baby you have to name her."  
_"_You can name her."  
_"_Rory you did tell Logan right?"  
_"_No."  
_"_Rory you can't hide a baby from him."  
_"_I know." Rory confessed.  
__Rory became disconnected from everyone but Logan. Rory moved into her own apartment, to_ _keep the baby hidden from Logan, even though he had proposed to her. It didn't really matter though, because Lorelai had the baby 95 of the time._

"So how did you know Rory left?" April asks. "I mean the baby was already here."  
"She didn't come to pick her up. I thought maybe she left a note saying she'd be late."  
"But she didn't?"  
"No she left a note saying she was leaving with Logan."  
On the plane: She lay there on the couch still looking out the window. She was only 22 the life she was running away from wasn't the one she was supposed to have. She didn't ask for it, she didn't want it. She didn't embrace it. She didn't want to be that person. She refused to be. She wanted to be his wife. Nothing would come between them. She loved him with all he heart. But did he love her back? He cheated on her once would he do it again? Was she doing the right thing? And if she wasn't would she be able to fix any damage? She couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she wasn't happy back there. Living a lie. She didn't do it because she wanted to. At least that's what she kept telling herself. But what if what she had done was wrong? Why did she make such a choice? Was this man so important to her that she would forsake everything she ever had? She didn't know the answers. Her eyes were dark with pain, and her face pale with worry.  
"Babe are you ok?" He wonders as he gazes at her.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She lies painfully.  
"Is there something on your mind?" He coaxes gently.  
"No sweetheart." She smiles fakely.


	3. Reinforcements

8 P.M.: Luke arrives home to a nearly silent home.

"Hello?" He says rather loudly.  
"She's asleep." April calls softly from the kitchen. Luke follows his daughter's voice into the kitchen.  
"Who's asleep?" He asks April who has her back turned to him.  
"Lorelai is asleep on the couch," April replies as she turns around from the window.  
"Why do you have the baby?""  
"Because the baby started crying after Lorelai fell asleep, so I fed her."  
"Why is the baby still here? Wasn't Rory supposed to pick her up at noon?" Luke probes.  
"Yeah." April confirms.  
"So why is she still here? Did Rory have to work late?" Luke wonders.  
"No Rory isn't working late."  
"Then why is Lexi here?"  
"Rory isn't coming to get her."  
"Why not? Did something happen? Is Rory hurt?"  
"NO she's not hurt. She just picked Logan over her own daughter."  
"April what do you mean?"  
"She left with him."  
"Left with him where?"  
"To travel across the world I guess."  
"I need to talk to Lorelai."  
"Don't wake her up right now, she just fell asleep a little bit ago. She's really worried."  
"Why don't I make you dinner?"  
"I already ate."  
"Ate what?"  
"Spaghetti."  
"Where did you get spaghetti from?"  
"Lorelai made it."  
"You mean Lorelai got it out of the freezer and added heat to it."  
"No she made."  
"She made spaghetti?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you feeling sick?"  
"No. Stop worrying it tasted fine."  
"Have you talked to your mom today?"  
"Yeah, she's fine."  
"You sound so caring."  
"Well... as long as she's breathing I don't have anything to worry about. I had a busy day, I didn't have time to talk."  
"Are you talking about me?" Lorelai asks from behind.  
"No. I was talking about my mom." April says.  
"April I think you need to get going." Lorelai says as she stares at the clock.  
"Going where?"  
"To Miss Patty's." Luke and Lorelai say in unison.  
"I don't see why I have to learn how to dance."  
"Because you need an activity that involves other people... your age... that aren't all geniuses." Lorelai points  
out.  
"Have you made any friends yet?" Luke asks.  
"No." April says as she grabs her bag and heads out the door.  
Lorelai and Luke sit down on the couch with the baby.  
"I don't understand." Luke just shakes his head.  
"I know. How could she still want to be with him?"  
"They say love is blind." Luke points out."Deaf, dumb, and crippling in this case."  
"Lorelai!"  
"What Luke? I'm sick of sitting back and letting her throw her life away."  
"What can you do about it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Just calm down."  
"I can't calm down. I have to raise her kid, because she's to jaded to care. Luke I don't understand how she  
could leave with him, after all he did to her."  
"Lorelai she loves him."  
"How could she love him? He cheated on her, broke her heart, ruined her dreams, and crushed my little girl."  
"Lorelai," Luke tries to reason with her.  
"No I don't want to hear it."  
"Just let it go there's nothing you can do."  
"I can't just sit back and let her go. Not with him. He made her quit yale, which nearly broke her. Then he cheated on her. Every time they broke up she would be so hurt. He drove her to drink. He made her feel like dirt, and then he'd apologize and it would be all better. I remember when they split up, because he cheated on her. Rory barely kept her head above water. Then she found out she was pregnant, and I thought she was going to lose it. He turned my happy, brilliant daughter, into a drunken, depressed, abused, housewife. Hell because of him she unknowingly drank being pregnant. And it's a miracle that everything turned out ok."  
"Lorelai I know that, but she still loves him for whatever reason."  
"Give me the phone please."  
"Why who are you going to call?"  
"Jess."  
"Why? What's he going to do?"  
"Just give me the phone please."  
"Fine." Luke gives in as he hands Lorelai the cordless phone.  
Within 3 rings she gets an answer.  
"Hello?" The familiar male voice on the other end says.  
"I need your help." Lorelai begs frantically.  
"Who is this?"  
"This is Lorelai."  
"Why are you calling me Lorelai?"  
"I need your help."  
"With what?"  
"Rory."  
"Why what's going on?"  
"She ran away with her evil fiancé."  
"So? What do you want me to do about it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why do you sound so mad?"  
"So she forgot something."  
"What?"  
"Her baby." Lorelai semi-chuckles.  
"Rory had a baby?"  
"Yes will you please just help me?" Lorelai pleads.  
"Yeah I'll be there as soon as possible." Jess agrees. He would do anything for Rory. He just wanted her to have the best, even if it wasn't him.  
"Thank you." Lorelai sighs as she hangs up the phone.  
The following morning: 10 A.M.: April runs to answer the door. Paul Anka starts barking, the baby starts crying, and Lorelai wakes up.  
"Hi April." Jess grins as he stares at the twelve year old.  
"Come in." April motions as she steps aside to let him through. Jess instinctively walks toward the kitchen to find Lorelai. He drops his bags in the entry way. When he enters the kitchen he finds Lorelai sitting at the table feeding a chubby baby that's sitting in a high chair.  
"Jess!" Lorelai shrieks, actually sounding excited to see him.  
"Hi Lorelai."  
"It's Aunt Lorelai to you," Lorelai jokes.  
"Ha ha." Jess rolls his eyes as he sits down across from Lorelai.  
"Thank you for coming."  
"Why am I here Lorelai?"  
"I need your help. Things have gotten out of hand, I need you to help me figure out how to get Rory back."  
"Lorelai she's going to furious."  
"I don't give a damn anymore. She can hate me all she wants. I'm tired of sitting back, keeping my mouth shut, and letting her ruin her life. I'm not going to let it happen."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Talk some sense into her."  
"How, you don't even know where she is do you?"  
"I don't know. Let me finish feeding Lexi, and then we'll figure this out."  
"Lexi?"  
"The baby," Lorelai grins.  
"Oh." Jess says as he gazes across the table at the baby girl.  
"She looks just like her."  
"Yeah."  
"I don't even have a kid, and I don't understand how you could leave one. Especially such an innocent one."  
"I don't know either."  
"I mean she's so beautiful."  
"Good since we agree you can hold her for a minute," Lorelai informs as she lifts the top off the high chair. She stands up quickly, and whisks the baby out of the high chair. She then whirls around, and hands the baby to Jess as she makes her way to the kitchen. When she returns to the table Jess is just staring at her.  
"What?" Lorelai raises her eyebrow.  
"Nothing, you've just gained a little weight since I saw you last." Jess teases.  
"Yeah, it's called I'm pregnant,"  
"I figured," Jess chirps.  
"So what's your game plan?"  
"Divide and conquer,"  
"As long as we're on the same page," Lorelai grins.


End file.
